


Framed

by BlueTulips



Series: The Murillo-Marquina home [5]
Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTulips/pseuds/BlueTulips
Summary: The Murillo-Marquina family looks at older photos and recollects embarrassing and sad memories. Sergio learns a lot about Raquel's childhood. Raquel manages to do something nice for him too.
Relationships: Professor | Sergio Marquina & Paula Vicuña, Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Series: The Murillo-Marquina home [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831684
Comments: 18
Kudos: 61





	Framed

**Author's Note:**

> What does Raquel's photo album hold ? 
> 
> baby pictures, weddings, motherhood, school pictures ??

“Paula, Let’s gooo!”, Raquel screamed from the living room. The kid has been brushing her hair a hundred times today to look her best. Marivi dressed in a navy blue and sandal gown with black accessories that looked so elegant. Raquel in a navy blue and black short dress with golden jewellery that brought her sparkly coffee eyes and left Sergio speechless. If he could take her to church right now and get married, he would consider it. He didn’t dare to say it out loud because Raquel was in a _I-am-the-boss-don’t-mess-with-me-today_ mode. Sergio wore a black suit and a light blue shirt and a navy blue polka tie to match Raquel’s dress. Paula, the best looking amongst them all, wore a Disney blue princess frock and pearl jewellery. The whole family had to pick blue shade clothes because Paula insisted on the blue frock - a Raquel Murillo offspring. The entire family was ready and waiting for the little girl to emerge from her room. 

  
“Paula!!”, Raquel bellowed again. 

  
"Mamma.. Stop screaming... I am here", the girl finally showed up and ran into Sergio's arms - her refuge when she senses she is in trouble with her mother.

"We have an appointment and it's rude to be late, sweetheart." 

"If we want to reach early maybe you should drive, Mamma. Sergio lectures about road safety if I ask him to drive fast", the girl commented pointing at Sergio with her eyes. 

"Hey!!", he said defensively adjusting his glasses.

"Sorry , it's true. I have been late to school two days last week", she teased. 

"It is okay , cariño. Let's go", she stood in between and dragged them.

Raquel drove as Paula rightly suggested. 

"Hija, Where are we going ?", Marivi asked confusedly. 

"Mamma, we are taking a family picture today!"

"Like the one with Papa Alberto in our Madrid house ?", the little girl asked. 

Raquel frowned, shooting a look at Sergio and managed a slight smile and answered, "yes, darling". _Unfortunately_. Sergio caressed her knee to comfort her from the bad memory. 

"Why are we doing it again ?", the girl shot another question bringing more memories in Raquel's mind.

"Well, Abuela isn't there in that one.", she answered calmly.

"Sergio, too", the girl added and took everyone by surprise. Sergio was pleased that the girl considered him as family. Raquel was very happy for him that she managed to give him a hearty smile. 

"Mamma, we just met Sergio, now. So, I understand why he isn't in that picture. But, why didn't abuela come for the picture ?", she asked innocently. 

  
Raquel remembered that how that conversation with Alberto went .

_"Sweetheart, I am really not comfortable with your mother being a part of our family picture", Alberto said._

_"Why not ? ", Raquel asked defensively._

_"My world consists of only you two, my love. The love of my life, you and Paula. I don't consider my parents into my perfect world too. Did you see me invite them ? I want this to be private", he insisted._

_Woo'ed by his sweet words and convinced by his concern, she cancelled plans with her mother._

  
The recollection of the incident troubled her so much. Sergio could tell from her face twitching in annoyance. _How could she not know that the guy was possessive and controlling ? She gave in so easily after hearing those kind words ?_ She was pissed at herself for being naive. Paula still waiting for a response, Sergio tapped Raquel to jump out of her thoughts. 

"She was busy, darling", she answered and fortunately the girl did not probe further. 

The picture came out perfectly. Paula insisted on sitting on Sergio's lap for the family portrait. Raquel and Marivi took a personal one for their memory. Sergio and Raquel got an amazing couple photo as well. The photoshoot exhausted them and their stomachs were growling in hunger. Sergio took them to a nice Thai restaurant. Their excitement encouraged them to overeat that they could hardly walk themselves out of the car.

They settled themselves in the couch and massage their tummies hoping the heat would fasten their digestion. Marivi was the only alert one which shamed the youngsters in the house, but they couldn't care enough. 

"Hija, I brought some albums from Madrid. Maybe we can show them to Sergio ?" she suggested.

"I would love to see them", Sergio responded very excited to share an afternoon with his family.

"Hold on, let me bring them..", Marivi, on her feet, disappeared. 

The three watched her carrying a couple of albums. Raquel was nervous if it had any embarrassing pictures. 

The first photo was Marivi in a hospital holding a little baby girl - Raquel. She was tiny, pink and yawning. 

"Ah, look at my dearest first born, here. Sergio.. Raquel was a non-fussy, tender child. She was very easy on me and her Papa, in fact, too easy, that my second born felt like a devil.", Marivi said earning Sergio's giggle.

"Mamma, You look really small and cute..", Paula exclaimed and kissed her mother. Sergio caressed the photo tenderly, embraced Raquel and kissed her head. 

The second one was Raquel holding her baby sister where she looked very happy and protective of her sibling. 

Then, there was little Raquel crying and her dad trying to soothe her. "This one is a daddy's girl. So, much drama she created when her Papa went away with his friends for _one_ weekend."

"I remember this mamma. Papa promised that he would never go away from me, again", she remembered her late dad with a sad smile. 

"And, he kept his word", Marivi confirmed. 

Sergio noticed how in all the photos Raquel either held her father's arms so tightly or her dad carried her. She was daddy's little princess. 

They browsed through a lot of her school pictures. The younger Raquel looked a lot like her except one could see how her soul was untouched and fresh. The adult Raquel had a lot of battle wounds, yet the most prettiest soul that ever lived. She celebrated her birthday every year with her parents and sister and, had new clothes, gifts and dinner. Marivi had a lot of pictures from their family vacations where they seemed so happy together. Raquel and Laura had a lot of pictures together posing funnily and childishly. It was pure innocence. Raquel's high school graduation where she was the class topper and had a lot of awards in her hand. Her parents were so proud and, her dad's eyes were swollen and puffy from all the happy tears. That was indeed the last picture she had of him before he passed away. All of them were deeply sad when they found Raquel's academy graduation picture with just her mom by her side. But, they let it pass to enjoy the present.

Sergio held Raquel tight once he noticed her let out a sniff and muffled cry. "Don't be sad, darling. Your papa always wanted you to be the happiest person in this world. He did everything he could to keep you smiling.", wiping her daughter's tears. Raquel smiled for her mother, but certainly missed her dad a lot. 

"Sergio, her papa used to say that Raquel's smile was so powerful that it could move mountains and calm angry oceans"

"I couldn't agree more. Her smile is my best medicine", Sergio added smiling at her. Raquel smiled back and hugged him tight pressing a kiss on his cheek. 

"Yea, sadly one person managed to ruin it all.", the room could sense the anger in her tone, while she referred to Alberto. 

"Mamma, let's not ruin this moment.", checking to see if Paula was listening to this conversation. The little girl, thankfully, was playing with her seashells. 

"I can tell you one thing for sure. He would have put a bullet through that bastard's head if he knew his baby was hurt", she warned. 

Raquel let a sad chuckle nearly wishing for that to happen. She would be lying if she said she did not hope that one day her dad would miraculously walk into their bedroom, where she was getting beaten up, kill Alberto and rescue her from that hell. Sadly, that day never came. Sergio heart broke for Raquel missing the hero of her life when she needed him the most. 

Their eyes awkwardly glued to the family portrait that Paula was referring. The one with Raquel, Alberto and Paula. Alberto kissing Raquel's cheek while she gave a lovely shy smile at him. Uncomfortable with that, Marivi quickly turned pages. The next one was just worse. Raquel a white ball gown getting ready for her wedding with Alberto. Sergio eyes gloomed at her beauty and wanted such a sight for himself too. Raquel quickly moved on only to find more wedding pictures. Her first kiss as a married couple with Alberto, cake, couple photoshoots, first dance, a group picture with her police friends who attended her wedding - Angel looked disappointed, of course. She was glowing and looked her best. However, those were very unsettling memories that she wanted to forget. Sergio, however, shifted uncomfortably, hiding his rage and biting his teeth. Thankfully, that was the end of that album. 

The next one was six month pregnant Raquel and Alberto kissing her belly. _Oh for fuck sake_ , Raquel thought. 

"Mamma why do you have these ? And why on earth did you bring it here"

"It was your first wedding and it was a special moment for me. Sorry, I did not mean to make you sad. I will throw them away." as she collected pictures that had Alberto in them. 

"Please burn them!", she said decisively. 

Marivi picked the family portrait picture. Raquel waved her hand, "Let that be.... for Paula, just keep it away from me"

Sergio caressed her back appreciating her mature consideration of her daughter's attachments to her birth father. The rest was set aside to be burnt later. 

Marivi then picked another album. The first picture was fully pregnant Raquel at her maternal home. Laura and Raquel baking a cake for their mother's birthday. Then, Laura amusedly feeling Raquel's belly. The third, Marivi holding Raquel's arm protectively while they went out for her walk. It was so beautiful to watch the Murillo women take care of Raquel. She definitely looked scared and worried as this was her first child and pregnancy experience. 

"Oh these were lovely times, darling. You wanted to be with your Mamma because you were scared of labour and the baby", she recollected. 

"Yeah, I remember being shit scared trying to do the right thing and royally failing", she laughed. 

The fourth one was Raquel in a hospital looking distressed and in labor, holding her mom's hand. Marivi grinned so proud of her soon mom-to-be daughter.

"The best day of my life", Marivi recalled with a wide smile.

"The best ?? I was dying of pain and you enjoyed it ?" Raquel frowned. Sergio let out a laugh taking her hand.

"Well, darling. You forgot I went through that process twice! " she defended herself. 

"Mom, I was in labor for 35 hours! It is not the same!!"

"Oh !! you are such a snob. Pregnant woman are supposed to be cheerful and you were such a pain in the ass", Marivi judged. Sergio eyed her totally relating to her behaviour when she was in any form of discomfort, or worse, labor pain. 

"It is not my fault. Someone here overstayed her welcome", she said pointing at Paula. Sergio chuckled at the thought of Paula being a challenge from the beginning.

"It is true, Sergio. I was 10 days past my due date. I looked like a whale. I was so scared I would explode if my belly grew any further. They did everything to induce labor and nothing worked on this stubborn child. And, when she finally decided to get out, she took her own sweet time. I mean who takes 35 hours to travel through a very small passage ?" , she asked annoyingly and rhetorically. 

Sergio caressed her head trying to comfort her and empathise with her painful experience. 

"Look at her face and tell me if wasn't worth it.", Marivi challenged Raquel. 

Raquel looked at little Paula stacking seashells on Sergio's head inattentive to what the elders were doing. "FINNEEE, it was".

"Come here you, Paula Marivi Murillo-Vicuña", she lifted her daughter and placed her on her lap. Paula giggled and gladly enjoyed the attention her mom gave her. 

The final photo on that album was Raquel with little new born Paula. Raquel was tired and worn out after the labor, needles through her veins. She still smiled and sobbed when she held Paula for the first time. The next picture was her kissing her child, slowly accepting motherhood. 

"Well, that was certainly magical.", she nodded with a sniff and wiping her eyes. 

"Mamma is that me ?? "

"Yes, mi vida"

"Why are you crying ?", Paula asked worried about her mother.

"Well, Mamma missed you when you were not there. So, when you came I was so happy. Those are happy tears, my dear", she gently pinched her child's cheek

"I must have been happy to see you too, Mamma", Paula kissed her cheek. 

Marivi absorbed the sight in front of her wishing she remembered this day. Sergio kissed her other cheek to show his love too. 

"It is only fair if I kissed her too", Marivi came closer and looked at the other two cuddled next to Raquel. "Do you guys want to do it together ?"

On her count to three, Sergio, Paula and Marivi kissed her cheeks and forehead respectively. Raquel teared up experiencing the tender shower of love from her family. 

"Okay, the last album". Raquel picked the last album in the pile.

The first one was Paula latching to Raquel's breasts. Raquel observing her child drinking from her while she supported the baby's head. Followed by a collection of Raquel holding her baby in various scenarios - cradling her and kissing her. The boundless love for her child from the day she was an embryo till this day was evident. The pictures symbolised her love. The next one was certainly funny. Raquel looking pissed and disgusted after Paula had pooped on her while still covered in her vomit. 

Marivi and Paula laughed, when the mother-daughter duo sent mixed signals. "Ewwwww", Paula squealed shutting her eyes. 

"Mamma, you are covered in Poo", she gave her mother a nauseating face.

"I did not quite enjoy it too, baby. But, you had the stomach flu and you were very sick. This family takes care of each other in sickness and health", she tucked her daughter's hair behind her ear narrating the story. Paula's face eased and went back cuddling her mother. She, then, extended her hands to hold Sergio and Marivi expressing that it applies to all of them in the room. 

  
The album contained Paula's first walk, first kiss and many other first times in Raquel and Paula's relationship. It was so tender and soothing for the human eyes. The album ended with Paula's first birthday. The cake, Paula' clinging on to her mother, Raquel fully dressed from head to toe, beautifully carrying her postpartum weight. They all sighed as they finished with all the albums. Sergio learnt a huge chunk of Raquel's life thanks to Marivi's interest in capturing every important moment and most importantly, remembering to bring it to Palawan with her. 

"Let me go make tea", Marivi clapped her hands and was on her feet again. Sergio followed her to the kitchen to help out. Raquel stayed to cuddle Paula, hold her baby and pressed a lot of kisses. 

"Um... Marivi...?", Marivi looked at him with a warm smile. She knows Sergio hardly opens up, so she always made sure to be warm and comforting every time he approached her. 

"Thank you ....,umm... for the thoughtful gesture.. the albums... I learnt so much about Raquel's life. I was a little sad that I did not meet her sooner and get to know her early life. But this is so helpful", he took Marivi's hand to offer his sincerest gratitude.

  
"that's why i brought it", she winked.

"Also, do you have any of your family pictures ?", Marivi asked. This caught Raquel's attention from across the room. She could read Sergio's face from that far away. He looked disheartened and uncomfortable. After a long minute of silence, he finally said in a serious tone "No, I don't have any."

  
"I will drop you a sticky note to remember to bring them.", Marivi said cheerfully failing to read his expressions. 

He adjusted his glasses and assumed the cold Professor's tone, 

"They all were destroyed....", earning Marivi's sad frown, "umm... in a house fire....". 

"I am so sorry, sweetheart.", she kissed his cheek and caressing his face. The professor stood no chance in front of her love. He faded and let Sergio take over the situation. His eyes moistened in her embrace. 

"Well, on the bright side, you have another chance to build albums with us. We are good posers", she attempted to cheer him up. He chuckled to support her efforts to make him feel better. 

As the sun set, Paula and Marivi took a stroll on the beach leaving the couple share a private moment. 

Sergio and Raquel settled in the couch sipping on some cold water. "Honey, I am very sorry about your family pictures.", she genuinely apologetic. 

"Me too. Honestly, today made me quite envious... that I did not have such memories with my family. A lot of good things happened very late to me. I finally have a complete family after 40 years of my life. As you mom said, it is my second chance to build memories. I will protect it with my life. " he confessed. 

"That is very moving. I supposed you can tell me the truth about your family photos ?", Inspector Murillo asked. 

He was surprised and very tensed sensing the familiar tone. "... because I don't buy that house fire story, professor", the inspector acknowledged the presence of the professor earlier - the man only she knew very closely. 

"Raquel.. I don't..."

"Cariño, we agreed no lies"

"Hiding the truth to protect someone's feeling is not the same as lying", he adjusted his glasses and unable to look her in the eye.

"Who are you protecting ?", she probed.

"You!", he whispered clenching his jaw. 

"I am stronger than you think, sweetheart. Tell me.. what's going on ?" she caught his eyes by caressing her beard with her fingers. 

  
"You are right. The house fire story isn't true. The fire is true", looking at her confused face. 

"The Toledo house. I had all my personal stuff there. I sensed that, one day, the inspector ... well.. Inpector Murillo will get close to it. If that day came, which it did, my memories would be evidences that will be used against me. So, I ..... I burnt it." he admitted evidently upset with his irreversible, yet, necessary action.

Raquel shut her eyes, disappointed with herself and mostly at the situation that caused her to be the reason behind erasing his childhood pictures. 

"Sergio.... I ... am so sorry", she took her hands and unable to look him in the eye. He withdrew his hand and held her face. She had teared up out of guilt and distraught.

  
"Don't be. We, both, did our jobs that caused pain to the other in some way. We promised to not bring it up again and look forward to rely on the love we have for each other. So, don't be sorry. I never want to hear you apologising again. In fact, my childhood was never fun anyways. So, I did not miss out on anything", he responded wiping her tears. He could have lost pictures of his parents and brother, but they lived in his memory. No loss was important in front of his love's tears.

Raquel spent a week trying to find spots in the house to hang pictures. Sergio found it incredibly sexy when she looked like a handyman drilling holes into the walls, without needing his help. His self-sufficient queen did it all by herself. She took occasional trips to the market to buy the nail gun, sealers and other supplies for the walls. When Sergio finally got the call from the photographer informing him that the pictures were framed and ready, Raquel stormed out of the house. Sergio found her enthusiasm very adorable and decided to let her have this moment. In the meantime, he went to the local library to buy some Asian history books for his study. Nothing could have prepared for the shock that awaited him at home.   
The living room had their portrait, the hallway had cute pictures of Paula, some candids of Sergio and Marivi, which were never captured during their photoshoot - these were taken by Raquel. Sergio was pleasantly surprised. He quickly went into his study to drop his books and then, wanted to find Raquel. To his surprise , she was already in his study. She never entered his study without his permission, none of them in the house did. 

  
She was startled by his appearance. "I am sorry. I did not mean to come here without your knowledge"

"Raquel what is this ?" as he looked at the pictures on the walls. 

"I thought it would be nice to hang some personal pictures here. To look at when you are alone here. Did I intrude ?" unable to read his expressions. 

"Nice ?", he asked keeping a blank face.

"Raquel, this is the best thing I have ever seen", his tears leaving his eyes. He could not believe what did woman did for him. Raquel found a local sketch artist and made pictures of Sergio and Andres together in different scenarios. She made a digital sketch of Andres's face from her memory and presented it to the artist. She remembered the Toledo house fireplace where she was seeking evidence, so she had requested him to make a picture of Andres and Sergio sipping vine in that setup. This was hung at the front wall making it the first thing he would see when he opened the door. The artist also made a painting of them in their trademark red jumper. The another picture of Andres and Sergio fully suited up in front of the royal mint. They both were hung in the side walls. She had also thought about Andres and Sergio in Palawan together, which he hung behind the door so it could be the last thing he sees when he exits the room. At last, a picture of Raquel standing in between Sergio and Andres where both the men held her shoulders. She put this on his study table. Sergio was sad that he could never bring her to meet any of his family. However, this picture gave him a chance to imagine about it.

"Oh Raquel", he sobbed and ran into her arms. The man broke down and his whole body trembling after what he witnessed. He cried his eyes out in her embrace and she held him as long as he needed.

"Raquel, I do not know how to thank you.", he quickly withdrew and mumbled.

"I am very glad you liked it. If you like the artist, we can make more such pictures of you with your parents and paint your family portrait... Ooh even one with me and your family", her moist eyes sparkled.

  
"I would love that...", he chuckled admiring her pure golden gesture. He might have lost all of his blood relations, but as long as she was by his side, he knew he was going to be okay.   
With that thought, he gently kissed her deeply, paid attention to her entire body from forehead to her feet, and entered her tenderly, upon her consent. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really loved writing this. Sergio never had a normal childhood or a regular family, yet he turned out okay. Raquel , however, did and yet her life wasn't easy. Beautifully contrasted!


End file.
